The Red Threat
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: Post s7 AU: Romelle finds a mysterious red package in her room and investigates. (Rachel McClain x Romelle, Romelle Ship Week)


AN: For Romelle Ship Week - Detective

Oh goodness, there's so many ship weeks close together! I don't know how many prompts I'll get through.

RR

RR

RR

Romelle stared at the red thing sitting on her bedside table.

It was roughly two hands big but only about the height of her thumb. Whatever material it was made out of made it glisten and shimmer.

"What the quizack is this?"

She tucked it in her pink messenger bag - a gift from Mrs. McClain - and stalked off. She headed to Keith's room first.

But he was not there.

She huffed and went out back to where the Blades usually trained. She slid the glass door open and groaned as the humidity hit her full force. She shed off her baby blue cardigan and shoved it in her bag. Even with a white tank on she still felt hot. But the quicker she found assistance the faster she could get back indoors. It was late morning but the heat was already unbearable. She groaned again and rummaged around for the flower framed sun lenses Mrs. Garret got her.

That helped just a bit.

Up ahead some Blades were fighting. Even they had their hoods and masks off. Her ears twitched as metal slid off of each other repeatedly. She looked around then frowned.

"Kolivan!"

The leader of the Blades turned his head slightly towards her as she walked up to him. He stayed standing on the side with his hands behind his back.

"Romelle."

"I can't find Keith." She looked around him. "And I don't see Krolia." She straightened up to address him. "Do you happen to know where they are?"

"The Paladins went out further into the canyons to train." There was a grunt. Kolivan turned his head back to the sparring. "Krolia took a few Blades to scout around for lingering Galra."

Romelle pursed her lips. "Quizack."

"What is the problem?"

"Well, this was in my room." She huffed as she shoved her cardigan out of the way to pull out the red thing. "But I don't know what it is."

Kolivan's pupil-less eyes widened fractionally. "It is a human shape of a major organ." He frowned deeply. "That is a threat."

"But why would anyone _threaten_ me?!"

"I do not know but I would bring it to Shiro's attention. He is the head of this compound."

"Right. That's a good idea."

"Wait." He handed her a dagger. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Krolia showed me a few moves."

"Good. Best be prepared for anything."

Romelle took it and put it through her belt in the back.

"Thank you!"

He nodded his head. She walked off. When she reentered the Garrison she was on the alert. Someone sent her a threat and she was _not_ going to be caught unawares.

"Curtis!"

The comms tech paused in the hallway with his tablet in hand. "Morning Romelle." He frowned as she crab walked over to him, keeping an eye behind her and in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I plan to be once I locate Shiro."

"Ok…" That was strange. But his conversations with Slav were even weirder. "He's in the control room. Do you remember where that is?"

"Yes yes," she impatiently waved her hand. "Thank you."

She crabbed walked out of his sight.

It took her a while to get there. She alternated between speed walking and crab walking along the walls when she thought she heard something. Which, given how good Altean ears were, she heard a _lot_ of things.

She passed Leifsdottir with a quick wave. The MFE continued to munch on her ration bar as she curiously watched the Altean approach the control room.

"It is access only," Ina called out after Romelle nearly banged the door in.

"Oh. Do you-"

Ina swiped her card then stood aside.

"Thank you!"

Leif chewed as she watched her disappear into the control room. The room was empty except for Acxa off to the side and then Shiro and Kosmo up on the platform. Acxa had her blaster out due to the sounds outside but once the Altean entered she relaxed and put away her weapon.

"Romelle," Shiro walked over to her, "was that you banging on the door?"

"I have a dire situation." She rummaged through her bag. "Someone has threatened me with _this._"

Shiro had been frowning in concern until he spotted the item. Acxa stepped forward to inspect the threat.

"It's a heart box," Shiro explained.

"_Yes." _Romelle's delicate brows furrowed. "It is a threat to one of my organs. What should I _do_?"

Shiro covered his mouth and cleared his throat a couple of times.

"You should confront the person that gave it to you." Shiro looked back and let out a low whistle. Kosmo's ears perked up and he teleported over. "He can track the person down."

Romelle firmly nodded her head. Shiro believed in her ability to handle this. She just needed to believe in herself.

"I'll bring him back."

She walked out with Kosmo. Shiro waited a little and then chuckled.

"Why are you laughing over a threat?"

Shiro turned to Acxa with a grin.

"That thing she received isn't a threat unless she doesn't like the sender."

Acxa thought about the similar box she had found in her quarters.

"Could you elaborate on that?"

* * *

The McClain's quarters was relatively quiet except for the tv.

Rachel chewed on her popcorn as she watched the drama unfold. Monique received a love letter and was now on the verge of seeing who it was with a hidden camera in her dressing room…

There was a poof!

Rachel yelled out as something landed on the couch next to her. The popcorn fell all over. Then she yelled out again upon seeing the dagger and snarling wolf.

"Romelle!?"

"Rachel!" The blonde quickly withdrew her weapon. "It was you?" Her violet eyes were glassy. "I-I don't understand. I thought we were _friends_. Why do you want to hurt me?"

"Hey hey," Rachel put down her now empty bowl on the floor. Kosmo growled when she made to touch her. "Down boy. Ahora!" She snapped her fingers, making Kosmo stop growling. "Romelle. I don't know what you mean but I don't want to hurt you. I mean, not on purpose but," she sighed as she scratched through her fluffy dark hair. "Dios. I thought gift giving was universal."

Romelle crosses her arms. "Sending threats is not a _gift_."

"What threat? I just gave you a box of chocolates!"

Her pointy ears twitched. "Chocolate?"

"Ay Romelle." Rachel laughed into her hands. "Did you even open the heart?"

"It opens?"

"Give it to me."

Romelle pulled out the box for the last time. Rachel shook her head as she undid the reflective wrapping paper and popped open the lid. Romelle's mouth watered as she saw all the chocolate morsels sitting inside.

"Oh how wonderful!"

Rachel fondly smiled as Romelle bit into a chocolate and hummed.

"Veronica and I stumbled on some boxes at the mall. I know how much you like them so I thought I'd get you a box."

"Thank you," Romelle mumbled with her mouth full.

"Chica, talk to me when you're done chewing." She tutted and wiped some chocolate from Romelle's cheek. She licked it off her thumb. "That's pretty good."

Romelle felt her cheeks warm.

"It is."

RR

RR

RR

AN:Ok, so I've had Rachel and Romelle interact in other stories and I like them together. XD At least my idea of what Rachel is like. Oh well.


End file.
